valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Valiant Comics Database
Please note this "Talk" page should only be used for general questions and questions regarding this landing page (homepage). Acclaim Comics vs. Acclaim Entertainment I was redirected to the Acclaim Comics page from Acclaim Entertainment, but that's a mistake. Acclaim Entertainment was the company that bought Valiant Comics and used it to make Acclaim Comics. So, Acclaim Comics was made up using Valiant Comics 'characters that Acclaim Entertainment owned at the time. '"Acclaim Entertainment" should direct to an external site instead of 'redirecting 'to the Acclaim Comics page. Thekingdomofike (talk) 04:20, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :The redirect has been replaced in the meantime. I will add more information to the history section of the Acclaim Entertainment page asap though. Don Felipe (talk) 10:10, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Disambiguation Page Protocol There is a disambiguation page, created because of the ambiguity of the title (which could apply to the VH1 version or the VEI version of the character). However, the disambiguation page has the category "Homosexual Characters" included. I'm not sure about the VH1 versions of the character, but the VEI version of the character is not homosexual (though he may be bisexual, pansexual, etc.). So my question is, which of the following is Disambiguation Page Protocol? *Disambiguation pages have all of the categories tagged from each of their ambiguous pages. *Disambiguation pages only have the categories tagged that are consistent from each of their ambiguous pages. *Disambiguation pages do not have any categories tagged since they aren't article pages. Thanks for the help, everyone! Thekingdomofike (talk) 14:56, April 24, 2017 (UTC) : Disambiguation pages should only be associated with the Disambiguations category and maybe the main IP they belong to (e.g. A&A, BS, SM, XO) but they should certainly not be associated with any other character-specific categories, etc. Disambiguation pages simply are not meant to be character pages and therefore should not be listed (appear) in such categories. Don Felipe (talk) 10:10, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :: On second thought (and after further reading), I would even go as far and remove the IP category. It makes no sense. Also, this... https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Disambiguation#Categories Don Felipe (talk) 10:11, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Oh, about Sting being homosexual.... here you go.... Sting was originally going to be gay -- Since there is no evidence in the comic books (neither in VH1 nor VEI), perhaps, the character (page) should not be associated with the category for homosexual characters. Even if Jim Shooter had plans for Sting to finally realize he was gay, Sting never got to that point of realization.... so I just replaced the association to the category (homosexuality) with a "Note" accordingly. Don Felipe (talk) 11:09, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Timewalker name change Does anyone have any strong feelings about me changing Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment) to Ivar Anni-Padda (Valiant Entertainment)? "Timewalker" is already under his alias. Plus, his comic is called "Ivar, Timewalker", so everyone who knows the comics will know his name. Most importantly, he isn't the only "timewalker" in this continuity... Thekingdomofike (talk) 00:01, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :About Ivar, I feel like it should be changed to just Ivar, or Ivar, Timewalker, the section of the book ought to remain Ivar Timewalker vol 1, no hard confussions, I would probably check with Mr. Blonde that created it, but I don't know where he might be. Aerno (talk) 08:59, 13 April 2017 (UTC) ::This has also been take care of in the meantime. Now there are two pages for Ivar, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment) and Neela, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment). For further information (and discussion) please check out the talk page of the Category:Move. Don Felipe (talk) 10:10, May 20, 2019 (UTC)